Pray for Me
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Matthew was hunted- he knew this. This wasn't the first time that the demon known as Alfred cornered him as he tried to save a vulnerable human…and he feared it wouldn't be the last. Non-con. Potentially blasphemous. Demon!Alfred, Angel!Matthew. PWP.


"If it isn't my perfect little angel…"

Breath hitching in his throat, Matthew felt his blood chill as he recognized the voice that purred behind him. The voice belonged to the man…no- _demon-_ he had been trying to avoid these last few months. Twirling around quickly, the silken fabric of his holy robes curling around his body, Matthew gasped as his eyes fell upon his silent companion. Alfred hovered behind the angel, dangerously close, and with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want here, Demon?"

"Aw, what, we're not on a first name basis yet, Mattie?" The large, horned, navy wings flapped once, the gust of wind disturbing both his jet black hair and Matthew's pale blonde.

Matthew flinched and subconsciously curled his magnificent white wings around him, however keeping his glare. "You are not wanted here, Demon. Go back to your realm."

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest as he moved forward, flying around him slowly with a predatory grin on his face. "You forget, Angel, that I am allowed to be here just as much as you." Appearing before him, Alfred's attention flickered for a moment to something down below that made his smile deepen.

Watching his line of sight, Matthew looked down to the human he was staring at- the same human Matthew had just been trying to save. "_No…"_

The blonde felt a brush against his earlobe before _his_ poisonous voice filtered into his ear. "Looks like they didn't want to be saved…they didn't want your repentance." His tongue flicked out and coated Matthew's earlobe.

When he tried to flap his wings and move away from the demon that pressed too close, he found himself unable to. Alfred had pressed their chests together; one arm around his waist while the other hand was fisted in his white feathers. "Wh-what are you doing…?"

"Can you save _me,_ Mattie?" His voice was surprisingly soft as the demon whispered into his ear once more, pressing his body closer. "Could I ever see the pearly gates?" He sucked on the lobe, giving a light bite with his sharp teeth. "Would I ever be able to have a chat with Saint Peter?"

"Everyone is capable of forgiveness if you would _just_-!" Matthew pushed him and struggled, trying to be free of his grasp but cried out when he felt a sharp tug.

"Careful," he sang, "you don't want me to rip out any precious feathers, do you?"

"A-Alfred…Don't do this," he swallowed thickly, not knowing what the demon had in mind. "Please…"

"There's my name. That's much better." Abruptly Matthew's jaw was grasped, and Alfred crashed their lips together, mouth parting with the intent to take over. Matthew fought, twisting and pushing against his chest to no avail as Alfred raked him over the coals again and again.

Suddenly the air was moving by him too quickly, too fast to be normal. Blonde hair moved forward to touch and mingle with black which was enough for Matthew to clue in at that moment- they were falling.

He began to scream, pulling his face away as Alfred held him closer, his low laugh pervading his ear. "Easy, baby, you're going to be just fine…"

"Let me go! No! Why are you _helping_ us fall?" Matthew stared incredulously at Alfred's beating wings that were speeding their descent.

"Hold on!"

Matthew flinched and braced himself for the snapping of bones…but it never came. Instead a great gust of wind blasted out around them and he nearly was ripped from Alfred's grip had they not been holding each other tight. Opening his eyes, he saw that Alfred's wings were stronger than he thought- they stopped them before impact. A few slow flaps brought Matthew to the ground and Alfred settled between his scandalously wide spread thighs. "Hey!"

Alfred stopped for a moment as he was moving Matthew's pristine white skirt away. "You're a guardian angel, Mattie, not a seraph. Indulge in a little fun, won't you?"

"But…!" Matthew moaned loudly as Alfred grasped his shaft, but that abated when he felt Alfred press his own thick cock against him, palming them together. "Don't-"

"No? But your body says the exact _opposite_," Alfred moaned the last word, squeezing slightly on the head and thumbing around the slit. "This isn't a sin, babe. Just give in to the moment."

"Get off!" Matthew screamed as Alfred pulled back, pressing his free hand against Alfred's face, trying to push him away even further. When he laughed and continued to stroke, Matthew tried to lower his hand down to press against another area. His hand fell to Alfred's neck, and without thinking he began to squeeze.

Alfred opened his eyes wide, evil eyes full of disbelief as he stared down into Matthew's face. His hands began to move faster and his reddening face blossomed with an expression of pleasure. The demon bowed over and pressed his throbbing lips against Matthew's, his minute breaths tickling the tender skin. "Ma-ttie…" he rasped out, hands moving even faster.

Seeing the reaction his attempted strangulation caused, Matthew let go with a surprised yelp, scowling up at the sadomasochistic demon. "You disgust me."

His response was another laugh, lighter and much more breathless this time as he continued to stroke. "Don't lie to me, angel. Isn't that a sin?"

Matthew tried to move, but something small and round begin to prod his entrance. Moving up onto his elbows, he saw Alfred's long tail working itself inside of him. "No! No, get out, get it out!"

"If you insist…" Alfred stretched him a bit more before aligning his shaft and pressing inside.

"_No!_" Matthew screamed before sobbing out brokenly, "don't do this-"

"Relax, baby," Alfred rubbed his outer thigh as he pressed even further, slowing as Matthew cried out in pain. "It's going to feel real good…" He leaned over on one hand, pressed against the soft feathers of Matthew's pinned wings, as the other began to rub the angel's hardened nipple.

"Get out…" Matthew couldn't scream anymore, his throat raw and sore as Alfred pressed deeper.

"Never. I belong inside of you, Mattie. I'm going to keep at you until I watch you fall. I'll be there to catch you, darling, don't you worry." he pressed in the rest of the way until he was balls deep inside of him. "You'd be better suited for my world…we could rule side by side, collecting even more souls…"

"H-Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou…" Matthew began to shake, and tried to drown out the horrible things this demon was suggesting to him by resorting to prayer.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. I know that prayer too, Mattie. Come, tell me another." He gave a hard thrust, making Matthew cry out once more.

"I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and earth; and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, Our Lord, Who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried." Matthew couldn't close his eyes, so instead he turned his head away from Alfred's smirk that was hovering inches from his face. "He descended into _Hell_-" Matthew cried out as Alfred's tail curled securely around his shaft and began to pump- much like a hand could.

"Yes, more, baby…keep going," Alfred whispered out, giving a long lick to Matthew's cheek before moving back onto his knees. Holding up Matthew's hips to meet his, Matthew's eyes widened as he took in the monster before him, and Alfred looked absolutely terrifying. His wings were widespread, making him look larger than he was and nearly omnipotent. He gave harsh moans each time his skin slapped against his angel's, eyes nearly turning red- matching those of the figurative fires of hell. But Matthew knew better, he could feel it in his core; the true bitter cold that was damnation. But he continued on with his praying, trying desperately to not yet give up hope.

"The third day He arose again from the dead; He ascended into Heaven, sitteth at the right hand of God, the Father Almighty; from thence He shall come to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of _sins-_" Matthew began to pant, the telltale tightening in his abdomen forming. He didn't want to climax from this satanic monster's actions, he _couldn't!_

"You have two lines left, baby…Almost…there!" Alfred gave a few more harsh thrusts, his groans echoing around the forested land surrounding them, his voice laced with something darker and inhuman.

"-The resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting. _Amen!_" he gave a high pitched keen as he came, the tail working even faster to prolong the sensations wracking his body.

Alfred began to feel the build up, and after he enjoyed a few more harsh thrusts he pulled out. Moving up over Matthew's body, Alfred milked out his orgasm, decorating the blonde's neck and mouth. He gave a satisfied sigh and lazily rubbed his seed over Matthew's lips, enjoying the feel of Matthew's listless body beneath him. He could easily take him now, drag him to his underworld and chain him there, keep him prisoner. But then where would the fun be in that? Alfred enjoyed the chase, stalking his angel down and pinning him beneath him over and over again. Slowly but surely, Alfred would crack his Godly foundations until he fell through and right into his arms.

Bending down to place a cruelly tender kiss to the angel's forehead, Alfred whispered, "see you around, Mattie."

Matthew didn't watch as Alfred pulled back, giving him a soft look before covering his lower body back up with his skirts and flew away.

_I can save you yet, Al…I can make you better. Better than this, _he thought to himself. _You just have to want it. _


End file.
